Family is Sirius
by Luna0092
Summary: What if Sirius didn't die in the DOM, fought in the war, survived, along with our favorite werewolf, who is also family. Sirius comes across Narcissa and Draco in the Great Hall and realized that, yes, she is actually family, not really a pureblooded bigot that her husband is. He talks with her and talks her into talking to her sister, Andromeda.
1. chapter 1

Over twenty years had passed since the start of the Wizarding war. Now, it had ended at the hands of his best friend's son, his own godson, Harry Potter, along with his friends and classmates.

Sirius looked around the Great Hall, his gaze passing over the students and adults that were injured. His gaze then took in all the deceased students and adults. As his eyes passed over covered bodies, he noticed someone watching him.

Looking over, he saw it was his cousin, Narcissa. She was sitting calmly next to her son, Draco, who looked like he was about to pass out.

Sirius sighed before making his way to her.

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Sirius was heading her way. She gripped her son's hand in her own softly.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Draco asked her, looking around for a threat.

"Nothing, Draco. Just wait here, please?" She pleaded with her son, who nodded his assent. She gave his hand a squeeze before standing carefully to face her cousin.

Sirius stopped in front of Narcissa as she seemed to lose her nerve in facing him.

"Narcissa," he began. "What are you doing here still?"

Sighing, she squared her shoulders and lifted her head slightly. "My son and I have nowhere to go at the moment."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well for starters, Draco is a marked Death Eater. He is going to tried. There is no way around it. I don't think we should go around it. People need to know that he was forced by his father." Narcissa stated.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, "You mean to tell me that he didn't beg to be marked by that madman?"

Her mouth tipped up, "You sound shocked. Believe it or not, there are a few Death Eaters that didn't want it. There also a few that changed their minds after witnessing what that bigoted sadist was doing, what he wanted for our world."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all." Sirius explained to her.

"Reggie was one of them." She stated.

"Wh-what?" Sirius stammered, eyes filling with tears.

"In the end. He changed. From my understanding, he helped defeat him." She told him, her own eyes burning with tears she didn't want to shed.

"That- that's good." He told her, his voice cracking with emotion.

Narcissa nodded. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by an anguished cry from further in the Great Hall.

Eyes widening, Sirius looked around frantically, eyes searching for the person that made such a cry.

"Sirius, what's wrong? Who is that?" Narcissa asked as she watched him searching.

"Remus." He told her, without stopping his search.

He finally came across a vision that took his breath away. The tears he held back earlier, now flowing from his eyes freely as he saw his best friend.

"Moony." He whispered.

Remus was hunched over the body of his wife. Tears falling from his eyes, harsh sobs coming from his chest.

Sirius looked to his cousin, Narcissa and told her, "Andy is going to be here." He then ran to his best friend, who was now cradling Tonks' head in his lap.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius announced himself.

Remus didn't even acknowledge his friend. He just kept holding his wife, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"Remus, I'm gonna call Andromeda, yeah?" He told his grieving friend. He still wasn't acknowledged.

Slowly, Sirius backed away just in case the grieving werewolf snapped for some reason. He turned around when he was far enough away, noticing that Narcissa was watching the scene play out with a certain sadness in her eyes.

"Are you going to call my sister?" She asked him softly.

"I have to. Andy's daughter," he stopped to take a deep breath, "her daughter didn't survive."

Narcissa gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth. "No." She whispered.

"Yes!" Sirius snarled at her. "It was your fucking demented sister that did it. 'Pruning the family tree' is what she said at one point."

Tears were falling rapidly down Narcissa's cheeks. "I-I didn't want this. I didn't want this to happen." She cried. "I lied, you know."

"Huh? About what?" Sirius wondered.

"I lied to him about Harry being dead." She took a breath. "I lied to everyone that was there. That he had died."

Eyes narrowed, Sirius scrutinized his cousin. "Why?"

"I wanted to find my son. I also figured if a boy, the age of seventeen, willingly faced with death for the greater good, he's worth a lie. No matter how small or large." She explained.

Sirius awestruck with Narcissa just stared at her before speaking.

"Saved by a mother's love once again."

Narcissa blinked. "You should call Andromeda. She needs to be here." With that she turned and walked to sit back down with her son, who just watched unblinking.

"Is everything okay, mother?" Draco asked her.

"I don't think so, dear." She looked at him, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.

Draco stiffened, "What is it?"

Narcissa looked at her son, a saddened look in her eyes. "Your cousin, Nymphadora, she didn't make it."

"Who did it?" He asked her.

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "We are almost positive it was Bellatrix."

Draco shivered as his deceased aunt's name was spoken. "She killed her niece?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes. She wasn't all right in the head. Believed blood purity was more important than anything. Even family."

"Would she have killed me also?" He asked her in what he hoped was a calm voice.

Looking at him, she marvelled at his handsome features, even covered in dirty and debris. "Yes."

"Wow. She honestly didn't have any qualms at eradicating her family, did she?" Draco questioned.

His mother shook her head.

"Is your sister, the one that was disowned, is she going to be coming?"

Narcissa nodded as she watched Sirius debate with himself.

Draco followed her line of sight and murmured, "What's he doing?"

Sirius soon figured out what he was doing. He disappeared with a CRACK. People around him emitted small shrieks of fright before realizing it was someone on their side appeared out of there.

"He went to get Andromeda." Narcissa stated, her insides twisting around, making her nauseous.

"Are you going to be okay, Mother?" Draco asked her as he noticed her continue to fret.

Narcissa sighed, "I hope so, Draco. I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius popped back with his cousin, Andromeda in tow. Their sudden appearance was noticed by everyone that was in the Great Hall still.

Narcissa's head jerked up at her sister's appearance. What really caught her attention though was a small baby in Andromeda's arms. She noticed the baby had turquoise colored hair. With a gasp she realized just who the baby belonged to.

Her niece.

"Oh Andy." Narcissa breathed.

Sirius brought Andromeda to where Remus was still sitting on the ground. He had relinquished his hold on his wife's body and settled to hold her hand.

As soon as Andromeda saw, she froze. Sirius quickly grabbed the baby from her before she collapsed. Sirius looked around for someone to give young Teddy to, to hold while he helped Andromeda.

Glancing around he didn't see anyone, except Narcissa who was watching her sister, tears streaming down her own face.

He swiftly walked to Narcissa. It was then he noticed she was sitting alone. "Where is your son, cousin?"

Sniffing delicately, she responded, "The Aurors took him."

"Why?" Sirius wondered.

Narcissa chuckled humorlessly, "Because, technically he is a Death Eater."

Sirius nodded, adjusting the baby in his arms.

She looked at Sirius before turning her gaze to the child that was in his arms. "You know, he didn't want it."

"Who?"

"Draco. He didn't want to become a Death Eater; a follower." Narcissa explained.

Clearing his throat, Sirius asked, "Why did he then?"

He watched her reaction to his question carefully. He noticed sadness had etched into her face, along with hatred.

"Lucius." She told him softly. "He just wouldn't let up on Draco. He wanted the 'perfect' son. He didn't understand that he already had a perfect son. It's too bad he didn't live to see the downfall of what he stood for."

"He's dead?" Sirius jerked, startling the baby asleep in his arms.

Narcissa smiled for the first time while talking to her cousin, "Oh yes. He's dead. He was unfortunately struck by a stray spell the may have come from my own wand."

"You realize, you could go to Azkaban for that?" Sirius told her.

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean, they would have a hard time proving it since we were at war." She explained calmly. "But I'm not going to talk about it anymore, especially in such a public place."

Sirius nodded. "Fair enough."

"Can you tell me who the baby in your arms is? Or are you forbidden to tell me by my sister?" Narcissa wondered.

Sirius glanced at Andromeda, who had moved herself closer to her fallen daughter. "I'm supposed to find someone that would be willing to care for him while I help Andy."

Sighing, Narcissa squared her shoulders, "I'll watch him for you guys." Sirius pierced her with his gray eyes. "I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I haven't seen Harry Potter yet nor his friends."

"I don't know if Andy will go for it." He winced.

Shrugging her delicate shoulders, she said, "Honestly, she's not in any condition to say anything at the moment."

Sirius glared at her, "That's not her fault."

Shaking her head, "No. It's not. I didn't mean it like it was. I just meant that her grief is so very real. From what I gathered, she lost her husband, who she was disowned from the family for, and her only child, her daughter. Of course she's going to grieve much more than any other. Especially, losing them so close together." She sighed, "It's not right. I wish, I could have helped somehow."

"And just how would you have helped, Cissy?" A voice clouded with emotion sounded behind them.

Gasping Narcissa whirled around to face her older sister, Andromeda.

Andromeda's face was tear streaked, eyes rimmed red, still full of unshed tears.

"Andy." Narcissa gasped.

"You have no right to call me that." Andromeda spat, tears falling down her face.

Tears filled Narcissa's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I have no family left because of what your sister did."

"Hey." Sirius started.

"You don't count you, dog." Andromeda told him, before continuing on, "My husband was killed. My daughter was killed by her own aunt."

"Andr-"

"No. I'm not done. I may have Teddy and Sirius, but I would have liked to have my sisters." Andromeda cried. "I would have at least had you, if Bellatrix didn't turn father against me."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"I mean, that, father knew about Ted. He wasn't against me marrying a muggleborn like Bellatrix told everyone." Andromeda stated while grabbing Teddy from Sirius. "She was ashamed her own sister, me, was in love with a mudblood." Sirius and Narcissa both flinched at her use of the word.

Narcissa's flinch didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"What's this? Finally realize that they aren't all inferior regardless of what was told to us growing up?" Andromeda mocked.

Narcissa sniffed, "I'm sorry. I never thought they were. I just pretended because father told me to. He didn't want to lose another daughter. Especially to Bella's hatred."

Andromeda glared, "You mean to tell me, that you only pretended? Pretended to be a pure blooded bigot while I was thrown to the wolves? I didn't know what it felt like to live on my own, without any familial support." Sirius opened his mouth, "Again, you don't count. You were also disowned."

Sirius shrugged, conceding her point.

"Why now, Cissy?" Andromeda asked her sister.

Narcissa opened her mouth a few times trying to come up with the perfect answer. Finally, she realized, there was no perfect answer. Just the truth.

"I was wrong to do what I did. Did you know that Lucius controlled me?" She took a deep breath before continuing, "Not with the Imperious. He used my son. He threatened Draco if I didn't do what was told of me."

Andromeda's face softened slightly. Sirius' eyes burned fiercely.

"I did what I had to do to protect what was mine." Narcissa cried.

"Would you have seeked us out if you had a chance?" Sirius mumbled.

Narcissa raised her eyes to meet his directly. Silver clashing with silver. "Absolutely. I love my sister."

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall. "What would you have done if you had seeked one of us out and you were turned away?"

Narcissa sighed at her sister's question. "Honestly, I would have taken Draco and hid. Possibly in the muggle world."

Sirius' ears perked up at that statement. "What? You in the muggle world?"

She scoffed at her cousin's behavior, "Believe it or not, I could pass as a muggle if I really wanted to. In my free time, over the years, while Lucius was away, I studied."

"Studied?" Andromeda asked.

Nodding, Narcissa replied, "Yes, studied. I wanted to be prepared for any outcome. Lucius was very dangerous."

Her sister's eyes widened, "Was?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Andy, we'll talk about it later, yeah?" Sirius told his cousin.

She nodded but demanded from her sister, "I want answers."

"You'll get them. Now, I'm really sorry but I really must find out where exactly they took my son." Narcissa apologized to her cousin and sister.

"Of course. I don't mean to worry you though, but I hope for his sake they are keeping him separate from the remaining true Death Eaters." Sirius, himself disclosed.

Narcissa sighed, "Honestly, I hope so too." With that, she walked away swiftly to an Auror in charge.

"Is he really dead?" Andromeda questioned.

"Andy, I said we'll talk about later." At her puzzled look he explained, "Too many ears."

Nodding that she understood, she wondered, "Do you think she's genuine?"

"One thing Narcissa Black is not, is a liar." Sirius was adamant about that.

"She lied to Voldemort for me." A new voice joined them. Both Andromeda and Sirius turned toward the new voice and gasped.

"Harry." Sirius enveloped the younger man in his arms.

"Sirius." Harry whispered in the older man's shoulder.

Andromeda had another puzzled look on her face, "What do you mean she lied for you?"

Pulling away from Sirius' embrace, he turned to her, "She asked if her son was still alive when she checked to see if I was alive or not. I told her he was. In return, she lied saying I was dead." Harry took a breath, "Honestly, if it wasn't for her, I would seriously be dead."

"Sirius, hush." Andromeda scolded as the man opened his mouth to make fun of Harry's words.

"But-"

"No, no buts. You need to be an adult." Andromeda told Sirius, who pouted a little.

Harry chuckled a little bit at the cousin's banter. "Anyways, what's happening? In all seriousness, what's going on?"

Sirius sobered, looked over at his best friend, who was still crying softly over his wife's body. "We lost Tonks."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wh-what?" He whipped around and found Remus and Tonks in the middle of the Great Hall. "How?"

"Bellatrix." Andromeda sneered her deceased sister's name. "She did it. She did it because of me and my marriage to Ted." She started to cry, sobs beginning to rack her body.

Harry reacted quickly and grabbed the baby from her arms before she could accident drop him.

Sirius pulled his cousin into an embrace and just held on.

Harry just watched them interact. He knew Sirius was much different than his Slytherin family but watching him with Andromeda was refreshing. It was different than being with the Weasley's. With the Weasley's it was kind of stifling. Sirius didn't push his affections on other people. He was just there to comfort those that needed it.

His affections, his love for his family, was welcome. The Weasley's affections, their love, came from duty. Or so it seemed to Harry, with him being Ron's best friend and all.

Harry watched his godfather and cousin embrace in comfort. He carefully shifted Teddy in his arms to be able to hold him better. A gurgling noise coming from the baby made Harry glance down. What he saw made him smile.

Teddy had turned his hair, skin and eyes bubblegum pink.

Gasping, Andromeda sniffled, "He does that. He doesn't realize he does yet. But I think it stems from his mother. She loved that color."

Harry whispered, "I know."

The four of them lulled into a comfortable silence that lasted a few minutes. It was only broken by a piercing scream that sounded throughout the Great Hall.

Harry shifted Teddy in his arms and grabbed his wand, Sirius whipped his wand around towards the sound, Andromeda grabbed her wand and followed Sirius' lead.

The three of them hurried toward the scream, which lead them directly out of the Great Hall into the corridor. Harry glanced around and noticed a few other people had joined them. Hermione, Remus, Dean, Seamus, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout.

When they all made it to the corridor what they saw made them freeze, shocked.

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was screaming, writhing on the ground. But that wasn't what made them freeze. It was the person who was standing above her, cursing her over and over again.

"Bella." Andromeda whispered.

"She's supposed to be dead." Hermione gasped.

"How the hell is she still alive then?" Remus growled.

Sirius didn't say anything just ran forward and speared his not so deceased cousin. They ended up sprawled on the floor of the corridor, fighting for the upper hand.

Sirius prevailed over Bellatrix, crouching over her chest, not wanting to touch the woman.

"How the fuck are you alive?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The bitch cackled, before rearing up and pushing him off her. She grabbed the wand she had used on her sister and immediately apparated away.

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed. "The wards weren't replaced yet." He told them when the people that were with him exclaimed their shock at her ability to apparate in Hogwarts.

"Cissy!" Andromeda cried as she rushed over to her fallen sister. "Call Madame Pomfrey!"

Dean and Seamus rushed back to the Great Hall to find the medi witch.

Hermione stepped forward, "Is she alright?"

Tears streaming down her face, Andromeda looked at the young witch, "I don't know. I have no idea what spell was used on her. Bellatrix is an evil person. She often created dark spells, ones that even I couldn't counter."

"You can counter her spells?" Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded gravely, "Most of them. There are a few I can't counteract."

Harry taped at her, "How?"

"I am a Black. I was raised with the horrid woman." She explained. "I know somewhat how her mind works. It's a very scary place."

"Can you help her?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't know what she used."

"Prae Dolorium." Narcissa gasped out.

Andromeda narrowed her eyes, "That's what she used?"

Narcissa nodded painfully.

"What is it?" Remus asked. "What exactly does it mean?"

He may be grieving, but he didn't wish any pain or suffering on anyone else this day. He himself hated when other people were suffering.

Andromeda sighed, "It's like the Cruciatus, only worse. It feels like you're being flayed alive. Like you're being eviscerated."

"Do you know the counter curse?" Hermione quizzed.

"I might." Andromeda verified. She kneeled by her sister and raised her wand. "Quies." She whispered, running her wand over her sister's prone body.

Narcissa gasped as she felt the excruciating pain subside. Her body slowly relaxed after being under the agony curse. Suddenly, her nerves started to tingle. She gasped in pain as her nerves started to register other things except the excruciating pain.

"Cissy, are you okay?" Andromeda asked her.

"I'll be fine as soon as my body stops its tingling." She told them softly.

"Out of my way!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed out of the Great Hall, finding the group of people surrounding Narcissa.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way, for fear of facing Pomfrey's wrath.

The medi witch quickly got to work, casting diagnostic spells on the fallen witch. "What was she hit with?"

"A spell of pure agony. Prae Dolorium." Andromeda told the medi witch.

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. "I've never heard of it."

"Apparently, it's a creation of Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry stated as he adjusted Teddy in his arms.

"What? I killed her." A new voice tinged with sadness sounded in the doorway between the Great Hall and the corridor they were in.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gasped and turned toward the new voice.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione dear, hush, please." She started. "Can someone explain how that-that bitch is still alive?"

Madame Pomfrey gasped at the language softly as she continued to work on Narcissa.

"That's what we need to find out." Sirius stated. "Although, I for one, don't want to know. I just know she has to go. Someway, somehow."

Andromeda looked at her cousin, "You mean to kill her?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes. Unless there is a way to redeem her. Would you want her redeemed after what she did to you, Andy?"

Andromeda glanced around, noticing the looks on the other's faces. "I honestly can't say. Now, I'm not talking about this anymore."

Sirius let it go at his cousin's obvious distress. He turned to the medi witch, "How is she doing?"

The medi witch sighed, "She will be fine. The counter curse was cast just in time."

Everyone let out their collective breaths they were all holding at the news.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot more patients to attend to." Madame Pomfrey stated as she put her wand away and drew away from Narcissa.

"Thank you." Andromeda expressed. The medi witch nodded before turning away to go back to the Great Hall.

"Mum! Where are you?"

"It's Ron." Harry told them all.

Ron stepped into the corridor and froze at the scene in front of him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Mum, why are here when you should be with your family?" Ron questioned, face reddening swiftly.

"I just wanted to check on Harry." His mother explained. "I then came across an incident, but after the fact."

Face red, Ron demanded, "What incident?"

Andromeda spoke up then, tired of Ron's behavior, "My sister was attacked."

Ron then took in the scene in front of him. Andromeda and Sirius crouched around the fallen form of Narcissa Malfoy, his friends standing next to them, supporting the adults.

They should be supporting me and my family, Ron scowled.

"You-you're supporting a Death Eater!" He fumed.

Sirius stood, wand still in hand, "She is not a Death Eater."

Ron raised his wand at the man standing in front of him, "We were held at her house, Hermione was tortured, at her house. So go ahead and tell me again, she's not a Death Eater."

Gray eyes narrowed in anger, "She is not a Death Eater. If you can't understand that, maybe you should back away and leave before you do something you won't be able to take back."

"Sectumsempra." Ron cried.

Harsh gasped filled the corridor, as the curse left Ron's wand.

"No!" Harry and Hermione screamed.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley rushed to grab his arm. "What did you do?"

"What needed to be done. He's protecting Death Eater scum." Ron snarled as his curse hurled through the air.

Sirius slashed his wand through the air when the spell almost hit him. "You would think that spell has been used on the Marauders when we were younger, that we wouldn't know how to stop it. Expelliamus."

Ron's wand flew from his hand into Sirius'.

"Let's go, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others. "Excuse us, please."

Harry was shocked at his friend's actions. Hermione just shook her head, exasperated.

"Too much is going on here. Why don't we leave and find somewhere else to convene?" Remus said, voice still full of emotion.

Hermione agreed with her former DADA teacher, "It would be harder for people to find us. Plus, less interruptions." She looked to Remus, "Should you be leaving the Great Hall though?"

Remus looked to the bright witch, his gaze softening when his eyes met her chocolate colored eyes. "I'll be fine. I really would like to be with my son right now. But, I do thank you, for your consideration."

Harry stepped forward to hand Remus his son, Teddy.

"He's sleeping. How he can sleep throughout all that has happened is beyond me." Harry chuckled.

Hermione chuckled softly, "It's what they do, Harry. Babies are notorious sleepers."

"And eaters." Andromeda inserted. "Now, do you think we'll be able to leave? Or do suppose we'll have to wait until they give the okay?" She looked to her sister, "I would like to get her comfortable."

"I can go find out." Harry offered. Hermione offered to go with him, which he gladly accepted.

The two friends made their way back into the Great Hall, intent on finding someone who could tell them if they were able to leave.

After about ten minutes of searching they had finally came across, Kingsley. The tall Auror was helping the able teacher's repair the windows and ceiling.

"Kingsley." Hermione called out to him.

The man in question turned, his dark skin covered in dust from the castle, bright blue robes torn, gold hoop earring, missing. "Hermione, Harry, what can I do for you two?"

Hermione cleared her throat delicately. "We were actually wondering if those that weren't needed anymore could leave?"

Kingsley thought for a moment, before he replied, his deep baritone voice rumbled, "I don't see why not. Is there a particular reason though?"

Harry looked at Hermione, silently asking if it was okay to tell him. She nodded confirmation.

Harry drew closer to Kingsley, "Mrs. Malfoy was attacked a little bit ago." Kingsley took a deep breath before Harry continued. "She's okay. Andromeda was able to counteract the curse that was used but we think it would be beneficial if Mrs. Malfoy was comfortable."

Kingsley nodded, "You guys may go. But just know, she is being monitored." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "It's actually a good thing. People want to make sure that she isn't an actual threat to us, considering who her husband is, plus her son, himself was a Death Eater. This way it will make people aware that she herself isn't bad."

Nodding, both Harry and Hermione turned and sprinted through the Great Hall, back to where their group was located.

Skidding to a halt, Harry said, "Kingsley said it was okay for you guys to leave. But, I quote, 'she is being monitored'."

Andromeda looked puzzled, "Why would they monitor her?"

"They want to make sure she isn't a risk to the community. What with her husband and son being a Death Eater and all." Hermione told the older woman.

Sirius nodded, "Well, since we got the okay to leave, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited and followed this story. It means so much to me. I'm very glad you lile this story. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, Remus, Harry, Hermione, all sat around a table in the sitting room.

"How are you feeling, Cissy?" Andromeda asked her sister.

Narcissa sipped her tea delicately, "I'm doing fine. She caught me off guard, and I didn't have my wand. You know as I know, she wouldn't have stood a chance if I had my wand."

Andromeda smiled softly. "Yes, that I know."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned the women.

Sirius gulped down his firewhiskey before answering his godson. "The Black family, well, we have a 'tradition' to train the youngest children in each branch of the family tree how to duel more proficiently than the elder children. So, my uncle, Cygnus, he made sure Narcissa wouldn't be able to bested in a duel by anyone. Including her own sister, who had turned to the dark side."

"Does that mean, Regulus," Hermione started. "He would have been a duelist that would have been hard to beat?"

Sirius' face turned grim for a moment before clearing, "Precisely."

Harry jerked his head to his godfather. "Would he have been able to beat Inferi?"

Remus, who was just sitting quietly, enjoying his tea, questioned Harry. "What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean, would he have known how to beat Inferi at all? How to get away from them?" Harry fired off his questions in rapid succession.

Narcissa placed her tea cup on the saucer and looked thoughtful for a few moments. "When I was growing up, my father, he made sure I would have been able to escape all creatures. So, honestly, he would, most likely have known how to escape them. Our fathers, they 'brainstormed' our lessons together."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Why do ask such questions, Harry?" Sirius wondered.

Deep inside, Sirius knew why Harry asked such questions. He, himself wanted to know what was going through his godsons head at the moment.

"Harry, do you think-" Andromeda started, "do you think Regulus is alive?"

Narcissa gasped, "That's impossible."

"It might not be impossible. I mean, no one knows what happened. Not even Kreacher." Harry explained.

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "Kreacher knew?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the look in the man's eyes.

Pure rage.

"KREACHER! COME HERE!" Sirius bellowed.

 **Crack**. Kreacher appeared in the sitting room, locket swaying on his neck.

"Master called Kreacher?" Kreacher bowed, nose touching the floor. As he unfolded himself, he noticed Narcissa, Andromeda and everyone else. "Kreacher is curious as to what is happening."

"Kreacher, you filthy-" Sirius growled.

"Sirius!" Hermione stood. "You need to be civil."

"Civil?" Sirius asked his voice going a tad shrill.

Hermione glared at the man, "Yes. Civility will get you answers." She explained logically.

Nose flaring in irritation, Sirius conceded. "Fine. Let's be civil." Turning to Kreacher, he asked somewhat calmly, "Do you know where Regulus is?"

Kreacher's eyes widened fractionally, "Master Regulus? Master Regulus was dragged into the water by those things, he was."

Harry spoke to the house elf, "Kreacher? Are you sure? Did you see him go under the water?"

"He told Kreacher to leave. To leave him there and not return." Kreacher cried. "So, no. Kreacher did not see him go into the water."

Narcissa gasped softly, "This could mean he's alive."

Hermione looked at Kreacher thoughtfully before asking, "Kreacher, can you feel the bond between yourself and Regulus?"

Sniffling, he shook his head, "No."

Andromeda then asked the elf, "Do you feel anything from the bond?"

Kreacher tilted his head thoughtfully, "Kreacher feels numbness. That is what he feels from the bond. Kreacher cannot break through the numbness."

"What does that mean? Is he alive?" Sirius asked the old house elf.

Kreacher scowled at the man before answering his questions. "Kreacher didn't feel the bond break as it does when Masters or Mistresses die. It just turned numb. So, yes, Master Regulus is alive somewhere."

The Black sisters cried, holding each other. Sirius, he just walked to a cabinet where his stash of liquor had taken residence when Mrs. Weasley cleaned his house, and refilled his glass.

"Would he be able to help get rid of Bellatrix?" Hermione questioned, her voice quivering slightly.

Narcissa nodded her head dramatically, "Oh, yes. He may have younger than us, but he was, is, a better duelist than all of us. Bellatrix included. From my understanding, that's why he joined the Death Eaters. They needed someone who was phenomenal duelist. Regulus, well, he is phenomenal, at just about everything he does."

"Is he an animagus?" Harry wondered.

Sirius jerked his head toward his godson. He hadn't thought about that. Now that the thought of his brother as an animagus was firmly planted in his brain, he quickly ran through what he could be.

As Sirius' thoughts were racing, Harry asked the question that ran through his head first, "What could his animagus form be? And he would most definitely be unregistered, right?"

Andromeda nodded, "Most definitely. If he's in his animagus form, he would've wanted to go undetected."

Hermione pursed her lips. "That makes sense. Now, I guess, we just have to figure out what said form is."

It was at that moment, that Crookshanks jumped onto the table in front of Hermione.

"Crookshanks! Get down! What is wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed.

Crookshanks just stared at his mistress before blinking slowly.

"Hermione, I hate to say it, but, your cat is weird." Harry stated a little confused at the interaction.

She smiled in reply.

Remus then perked up and tilted his head just before a cry sounded from upstairs.

"Duty calls." He stated as he got up from the chair he was sitting in at the table. "I'll get him situated then I will be back."

Everyone nodded at the residential werewolf as he went upstairs.

Narcissa smiled slightly before it completely disappeared in thought. She sat silently for a short while before her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

"Cissy? What's wrong?"

Narcissa chewed her bottom lip in thought before sighing and answering her sister. "I just had a random thought. At least, I thought it was random until actually thinking it through."

"And just what is this mysterious thought, Cissy?" Sirius teased before he drank more of his firewhiskey.

"I just thought maybe Hermione's cat, was maybe Regulus." Narcissa stated as tears filled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone. Real life has been kicking my ass and I've started another story. I'm going to do a shameless advertisement of said story. It's a Death Eater Centric fic, Hermione/Antonin/Thorfinn AU Voldemort wins. You can find it on my profile.** **And now, without further ado**

.

About one week after the Battle at Hogwarts, they were finally able to hold a funeral for Tonks.

"It doesn't seem real." Hermione stated as she pulled on a pair of nude colored heels.

Harry nodded, as he tried to tie his necktie properly. "It really doesn't."

A knock sounded on the door jam behind them. Quickly, both turned wands drawn. "Hey! No need for that."

Sirius said, hands raised slightly to show that no harm was intended.

"Sorry." Both replied.

"It's fine." Sirius waved off their apology. "Just checking to see if you guys are ready."

Hermione nodded, before looking to Harry, who was still having trouble with his tie. "Seriously? One would think going to a school where ties are mandatory, you would know how to tie one." She chuckled at him, before quickly smacking his hands away and tying it correctly for him. "There."

"Thanks." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's fine, Harry." She turned to Sirius, "We're ready."

Sirius nodded solemnly, before grabbing Hermione's hand and motioning for Harry to grab her other hand.

Hermione had shot a questioning look at them before they disapparated.

"Where is Remus? Why did we leave him?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius winced as she fired off her questions. Harry slowly backed away, fear of her temper moving him.

"Sirius?" Hermione glared. "Where is Remus?"

Rubbing the back of his neck as magic pulsed through the air from the fiery witch. "He, um, he didn't want to come."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What?!" Her magic crackling throughout her hair, physically pulsing throughout the air.

"Sirius? Everything good here?" Andromeda walked over, tears staining her face.

"Fine. Just having a slight problem." He explained. "Remus, well, he didn't want to come."

Eyebrow arched, she sniffed, "Really? Well, we can't have that." With that she spun to Hermione, "Go and get him."

Hermione grabbed her wand from her holster, and twisted on the spot.

She landed with a dull CRACK in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. Glancing around she noticed Remus wasn't down downstairs.

She went to look in the first place she should have checked.

The library.

She found Remus curled on the couch with a picture of Tonks and himself. The former, her hair was bright bubblegum pink.

"You know, I would have figured you would be gone by now." Remus spoke.

Sighing, Hermione told him, "We did leave. But I came back, with the help of Andromeda, of course." She watched him tense at his mother-in-law's name. "Now, what I want to know is why you aren't at your wife's funeral. It's about to start soon."

Remus snorted, "How can I go to her funeral when it's my fault she's dead?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him, as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I mean, if she wasn't married to me, she would have never followed me to Hogwarts." He started. "She wouldn't have died then."

Hermione looked at the picture in his hands. "You also wouldn't have Teddy then. Is that the price you would trade? Tonks alive and well, for your son, Teddy?"

Remus bolted up off the couch, "You think that's what I want? I love our son. I wouldn't trade him for the world. And for you to think that-"

Shaking her head, Hermione told him, "I don't think that. I'm trying to get you to understand what you're thinking. She wouldn't want you to be thinking that you two shouldn't have been married."

"Hermione, love, how the fuck would you know what she would want?" Remus snarled.

Her eyes widened at his crass language. "I don't-"

"No, you don't. Don't assume that you know anything, Hermione." Remus growled.

Hermione snarled as she bolted up. "That's what you think I'm doing? Assuming? I am trying to get you to your wife's funeral to be by your son and her mother. If you're done having your head stuck up your arse, we're going."

Remus glared at the young witch, "I'm not going. If it wasn't for me, she would be alive. You don't seem to understand that, Hermione. You don't seem to understand that I loved her so much, that it physically hurt. You don't understand that I will never wake up next to her again because she is dead. You don't seem to understand that my son, will have to grow up without his mother. You don't understand, anything." by the end, he was sobbing, having collapsed onto the floor of the library.

Hermione walked over to him, heart-breaking, pulled him into her arms and whispered, "Help us understand. Let us be there for you. You are not alone in this."

Remus nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried. He cried for his son, himself, and everyone else that lost someone dear to them.

"I cannot do this again. I've already lost some of my best friends. I've lost my wife. I cannot lose anyone else." Remus told her as he squeezed her slightly before letting her go.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione questioned.

He nodded, "Let me go and get ready, then we can go. Yeah?"

Hermione nodded and let him get up to get ready. "That's fine. I'll wait here."

Remus nodded before leaving the room.

About ten minutes later, both Hermione and Remus found themselves in the front hallway, ready to apparate.

"Thank you, Hermione." Remus turned to her.

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome, Remus."


End file.
